


Sunset

by ferrousdraconis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Fic, M/M, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrousdraconis/pseuds/ferrousdraconis
Summary: It's nice when it's just the three of them.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [errodevium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/errodevium/gifts).



> PLEASE READ-  
> Repliku is now named Gris because I say so.

The sunsets on Destiny Islands really were the best in the worlds.The way the sun slowly sunk into the glittering waves, the vibrant colors of the sky. It was truly spectacular to watch.

 

“Is it over yet?”

 

Gris sighed.

 

“No Vanitas, it hasn’t ended since you asked 5 minutes ago.”

 

The boy in question groaned and flopped down onto the dock, arms spread like a martyr. For all intents and purposes he felt like one. He glanced over to where Namine sat between them, scribbling furiously. It wasn’t often that they were all in the same place, nevertheless alone, so maybe he was just a bit disappointed that they were just sitting here watching the stupid sunset. Maybe.

 

“I’m sorry about this, if you guys are bored you can go do something else.” Namine said softly, not looking up from her drawing pad. Gris shook his head, while Vanitas kicked his legs over the edge of the dock, eyes narrowing under his helmet.

 

“No. Fuck off. We’re gonna spend time together dammit.”

 

Gris looked unimpressed.

 

“Then why don’t you take your helmet off?”

 

Vanitas flipped him the bird.

 

“Because Ventus broke my sunglasses and I have sensitive eyes, asshole.”

 

“Well he was just trying to kiss you, you didn’t have to headbutt him.” Namine reminded him.

 

“You almost broke his nose.” Gris added.

 

Vanitas clutched his chest in utter betrayal.

 

“He shouldn’t be doing that shit in front of other people, especially everyone else, so fuck both of you!”

 

“No thanks.” they chorused, not looking away from Namine’s work. Vanitas crossed his arms and turned so he didn’t have to see them.

 

“Traitors.” he muttered. Namine giggled.

 

With a last decisive stroke she held her drawing up to the dying light. She had improved in leaps and bounds once given the right materials, and this was no different. The sun cast a warm glow over her penciled ocean, the water moving gently in the wind. One could almost hear the cry of gulls and the sweet susurrus of the sea. And in the foreground sat 3 figures on a jutting pier, silhouetted against the darkening sky.

 

“Damn.”

 

Vanitas, helmet absent, had sat up to look closer at the piece. Gris nodded in agreement.

 

“While I wouldn’t say that exactly, yes.”

 

Namine smiled a bit shy, pulling her drawing pad back to her chest.

 

“It’s not quite done yet, but there isn’t enough light left to finish.” she sighed, “I’ll have to get inside.”

 

Immediately two balls of Dark FIraga appeared in Vanitas and Gris’ hands. Namine burst into laughter for a moment before calming down and wiping a tear from her eye. She put her sketch pad on her lap before wrapping her arms around each of their shoulders and pulling them in.

 

“I love you guys, you know that?”

 

They looked at each other for a moment in surprise before reaching a silent agreement. Extinguishing their flames,they turned their heads inward and kissed Namine on the cheeks.

 

“We, uh, yeah.” Gris stuttered.

 

“You’re not terrible either I guess.” Vanitas groused, earning him two flat looks.

 

“Oh Nami, I always knew you’d leave me for them!”

 

Startled, the trio looked behind them to see Xion standing at the other end of the dock, hand raised dramatically to their forehead. Vanitas immediately untangled himself from the other two, face red as Gris laughed. Namine let go of him and waved at her partner. Xion approached them and looked over her shoulder at the drawing.

 

“Oh baby it’s beautiful!”

 

Namine buried her face in her drawing pad with a muffled ‘thank you dear’. Gris and Vanitas rolled their eyes, Vanitas making a gagging noise. Xion helped her up, turning to the boys next.

 

“You should really get back to everyone you know. We’ve been looking for you since you snuck off. And  _ someone _ ,” they cooed, booping Namine’s nose, “forgot their Gummiphone again.”

 

She looked sufficiently embarrassed, but didn’t let go of their hand.

 

“Sorry Xi, I really wanted to get the sunset…” she replied sheepishly.

 

Vanitas glared at Xion with menace.

 

“We wanted to hang out, is that so fucking wrong?”

 

They looked back at him, smiling.

 

“Absolutely not, but if anything happens to my girlfriend while she’s with you then you’ll never see the Realm of Light again!” they giggled.

 

Vanitas blanched. Gris patted him on the back.

 

“That aside we really should get back, it’s getting late.” Gris said with a sigh. He stood and stretched, joints popping. Vanitas followed, back to his usual state. They proceeded to walk back towards the strip of beach the others were camped on, ensconced in comfortable silence.

 

Safe. 

 

Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Not angst?? :0  
> As usual any comments or criticism is helpful and makes me want to write more so feel free.


End file.
